The Dragon Rider and his three angels
by mystery joker
Summary: Hiccup leaves Berk after a simple lie, with a broken heart, and no place to go. He find's a home with a tribe of Valkyries. Crossover with Brave, and Frozen. Paring Hiccup/Camicazi/Elsa/Merida. Read story for a better understanding.
1. The Forgotten Heir - Edited

**Disclaimer: What you are about to read does not belonged to me. Everything here belongs to Dreamwork's, Pixar, Disney. Bottom line this is not mine including future chapters that will be posted in the far futures. **

**A/N: Read Author Note at the end, it is important.**

**And remember Review! **

**The Forgotten Heir**

A pair of hardened blue warrior eyes gazed around the small arena, analyzing, observing, and planning; its owner, scanning her surroundings, her heart beating loudly, while her thoughts raced one mile per minute.

She was in a very deadly situation.

On her right side, her two palms were sweating, as they were gripping tightly, on to the handle of her battle axe. Small beads of sweat rolled over her cheek as she turned and looked to her right and to her left, but no luck.

The young girl was trapped, in a mist of green gas.

'_This shouldn't be happening to me!' _The girl frantically thought to herself as she tried to locate the source of the green gas, but she couldn't. She could barely see more than two steps ahead of her. She had lost the bucket of water she had on her earlier, and managed to find an axe laying on the arena floor.

Today, a man named Gobber had unleashed the Zippleback, a very dangerous monster with a pair of twin heads, each with a unique ability of their own, which when combined could be very deadly to those that are within the abilities explosive: exhaling noxious gas and lighting up fiery sparks…

'_A Zippleback…' _She thought. '_Why did it have to be the _Zippleback_, Gobber?'_

Her name was Astrid. She was a Viking warrior in training. She was prideful, strong, brave, and didn't look too unpleasant in the eyes… she, Astrid, was the epitome of a female Viking warrior in training. Her aim was to be one of the best warriors around. It was why despite seeing this as a bothersome task, she was only just getting pumped up!

Like her, Gobber too was a Viking, but where she was a warrior in training, he was already one that was fully trained and ready to go to war should the chief demand it, but where most others were warriors, he, Gobber, was a warrior and a _Builder_; he provides them all with the weapons needed to face their foes.

He was also in charge of manning the forge, and teaching the next generation of Vikings, how to kill dragons; Stoick, Berks leader and Chief of the Hairy Hooligans, had put him in charge as the builder Viking and teacher was recognized as his best friend, second in command, and his most trusted advisor.

In appearance though, Gobber was a blond haired man with a wooden leg, and an ever-changing prosthetic hand. He also had a mustache and that weird facial hair that Vikings (the male kind) seemed to grow along; all in all, he had everything that made a Viking a Viking from their heavy size to their annoying stubbornness, and weird facial hair.

He was observing her and the rest of the students fighting in the arena from a safe spot. That fat piece of dragon shit.

"Always remember lassies, the Zippleback is extra tricky: one of the heads breathe gas, the other lights it." He reminded in a loud voice, from the top of the arena.

From inside the arena, Astrid glared heatedly at Gobber, while quietly stalking along the arena walls. Had she been careful and more observant, she could have watched her step, and then she could have avoided stumbling on the ground.

Unfortunately she wasn't, and thus she fell face first on the ground. "Oof!" She grunted, before she got up and winced as she held her hurting leg after placing her axe beside her; then as she reached for her axe, her eyes were lucky enough to spot a much welcomed equipment.

'_A shield!'_

She quickly picked it up, and placed it in front of her to protect her body from harm, but she also had left enough space to see her target over it.

Gobber, however, picked up something from the corner of his eyes, and quickly, he moved away from his position. "I'll be back, I got… A hel - I got to take a leak!" He hurriedly corrected, as he rushed to do his business.

"Wait aren't you going to stay here? You know, to protect us if anything goes wrong!?" Fishlegs shouted, looking around nervously as the gas creeped around him.

"Ye' can handle it!" Gobber yelled, as his form faded further and further away.

Fishlegs sighed pitifully. "Well, we're on our own." He murmured to anyone who happened to hear him, unfortunately it was Snotlout.

"Bah!" Snotlout exclaimed, with an air of superiority around him, "I can handle this easy!" He bragged, quite loudly, and while he bragged, he had failed to notice the green gas that began to surround him.

"Um… Snotlout?"

"What!?"

From the gassy mist, a pair of twin reptilian heads slowly revealed themselves, as Snotlout had asked that dumb question, one of the mouths of the two heads was open and from what it looked like, to a third person party, it is what responsible for exhaling the gas, surrounding most of the arena, and next to it the twin brother head slowly opened its mouth, and it breathed out sparks…

"_Look out!_"

…however, but before it could ignite its gas, Hiccup tackled the arrogant boy down, just in time too, as at the moment he did, a loud explosion rocketed behind them both.

_BOOM!_

Once the noise had died down and everything was clear, Hiccup looked at his cousin, smiling nervously while expecting some form of gratitude, however, instead of doing just that, Snotlout glared back at him.

"Get of me!" Snotlout shouted, roughly shoving him off. "I. Don't. Need. Help. From. You." He snarled.

"Geeze, you didn't have to spit in my face." Hiccup said with a disgusted look, wiping the spit off of him. '_And at least, simple thank you would be nice_.' He thought quietly to himself.

Snotlout snorted, "Why would I thank a loser like you? I had everything under control. Unlike you, a real Viking is always in control." He gloated, as he grabbed an axe and headed inside the green gas again – with intent of proving his worth by killing the dragon.

Despite the ringing he could hear in his ear, he still manage to pick up the question asked by a timid voice. "Are you okay?"

Hiccup smiled somberly. He didn't need to know who asked that question, because he was quite familiar with its owner, after all the two of them were very good friends. They had a lot of things in common, from their being picked up on, all the way to their logically sound mind… though he was a bit disappointed when Snotlout decided to make _him_ the sole target of the bullying.

He shook his head. "Yeah, I'm alright, but now I have to make sure that idiot doesn't hurt the dragon." He murmured softly, almost inaudible, making sure his words wouldn't get him hurt.

It was bad enough being him, but if people heard he was talking about protecting dragons, the things they hunt for thrills, well he didn't want to think about what would happen afterwards should that particular image come to pass – he thought with a shudder – one of the few kinder things would be him being tied up to the mast of one of their ships and abandoning him in the middle of the sea somewhere for any kind of prey to feast on him if he didn't get loose… again he shuddered.

Leaving a worried Fishlegs behind, Hiccup ran after the idiot Snotlout, following the path he remembered the arrogant fool taking; when he did catch up with Snotlout, he stopped his run and frowned as his eyes spotted Snotlout puffing out his chest flamboyantly while showing off his bulging muscles to Astrid Hofferson – Hiccup's secret crush despite knowing the pure fact that he, Hiccup didn't very well have a chance with her – despite not showing it on his face, at that particular moment, he felt jealous of Snotlout because he's who stood more of a chance at winning Astrid's heart.

'_She'd never go for someone so spineless compared to… _that_.' _Hiccup thought quietly to himself albeit disdainfully, while he heard Snotlout's brag.

"Why settle for those puny sticks when you can settle for this unbeatable jaws of steel?" He said to Astrid, flexing his biceps over and over as he did. "Go on, feel 'em, I won't mind." He smirked while wiggling his eyebrows cockily and stupidly.

Astrid had an annoyed look on her face, courtesy of Snotlout. She couldn't understand why it was so difficult for him to leave her alone like she wanted, and now of all times wasn't the right time for him to be doing this – no, she'd not accept this from him anytime either!

"Snotlout, enough!" She snapped.

Snotlout didn't falter. He pushed through with his attempts with a pathetic look that was supposed to make him look appealing to the opposite sex. "Common babe, no need to be shy about it."

Astrid smacked him across the face.

From his point of view, Hiccup always wondered if the way Snotlout was acting was the result of the famous Viking stubbornness, or the result of him being dropped one to many times as a small child. He leaned towards the later though… his cousin was more stupid than stubborn.

He saw as Astrid was about to say something, before water was suddenly dumped on her head from a bucket, wetting her completely.

"Sorry." two voices apologized in unison. "We thought you were the dragon."

Astrid couldn't help but give out a frustrated growl. '_I'm surrounded by idiots!'_ She fumed silently, clenching the handle of her axe tightly. '_But at least they're not all that useless on a battlefield… on like _some people_.'_ Her eyes shifted to a suddenly nervous Hiccup as thought that.

"Ah, love in the battlefield~" Ruffnut, the female of the two voices, said in a knowing tone, as she nudged the person beside her, her _twin_ brother, with giggle, when she looked at Astrid's enraged face; this '_love'_ was obvious to everyone on the island, those with brains at least, which of course excluded the Jorgenson clan, and before Snotlout's 'flirting' could continue – well according to him, that was flirting – the two twin heads of the Zippleback had slowly creeped out of the thick green gas that had surrounded the arena.

The right head released the gas towards the teens causing them to jump back. Astrid gripped her axe and shield tightly, and readied herself to pounce of the reptile while Snotlout tried to act all brave, but he ended up hiding behind Astrid for cover.

'_Oh you're so _brave _Snotlout.'_ Hiccup snorted in thought. '_I'd seen a lot of five year olds that are _far _braver than you are.'_ He did hide like Snotlout though, but instead of it being one of fear, his was of strategic thinking. He needed to come up with a plan to take out both dragons without hurting them. '_Can't say it's the other way around.'_

The idiot twins, meanwhile, both threw their empty buckets at one of the twin reptilian heads of the Zippleback, thus angering it in the process… this one was the one which controlled the sparks.

_BOOM!_

The twins flew back from the explosive blast, their bodies tumbling on the ground minutes later before their backs finally crashed painfully on the wall of the arena; poor Fishlegs wasn't able to see their body flying towards him and he too was knocked out, along with the twins.

Astrid, Snotlout and Hiccup were the only ones left standing.

Astrid and Snotlout got up, singed with the tips of their hairs still lit on fire. They had most of their bodies covered in black dust that resulted from the explosion, while during said explosion, Astrid had lost both her axe, that had been blasted god knows where, and her shield: which was now in pieces; that piece of wood had taken most of the damage for her, and she had taken most of the damage for Snotlout.

Astrid gulped, as she looked at the Zippleback, her legs shaking ever so slightly, knowing that Gobber wasn't here to put a stop to this and as for Snotlout, he was was the worse of the both, he was pale, paler than usual, and was shaking like a leaf; had this been any other time, Hiccup would have laughed in glee at his cousin's 'bravery'.

Sadly, now wasn't the time for that Hiccup thought while he was shaking himself out of his amusement, before he then leaped into action, using one of the many tricks he had learned while studying Toothless – the night fury he had shot down a few months back – as he grabbed one of the heads, scratched it under its chin, and rub some dragon nip on it nostrils, taking it down.

Astrid and Snotlout looked on at the runt of the village with their mouth slightly ajar: they had been saved by _him…_ they knew he had improved; but to take down the Zippleback alone, unlike any other Viking had, they couldn't believe it!

Emotions of disbelief, however, immediately had changed to that of rage, once Astrid Hofferson finally realised just who it was that stole her thunder, and she glared at said culprit in question.

'_Hiccup!' _She fumed in silent thought, as her face soon started to turn a nice shade of red, and her glare intensified making Hiccup uncomfortably squirm, however, before she was able to get word out, Gobber came down running with his pants being held up by his hands.

"What happened?" Gobber asked Hiccup, noticing that three were out, and two were slightly cooked; surprisingly, Hiccup didn't have a hair out of place.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head and sputtered, "Well… you know." He looked down at the ground, nervously avoiding Astrid's gaze. "Just a little bit of this and that and are we done here? Good! I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Gobber looked on as Hiccup ran out of the arena. He sometimes wonder why the lad acted the way he did, but now wasn't the time to think about that. "Alright you two lassie's, help me get this three to the healer, you all look like you all look like you fought Hel's hell hounds." He commented, tying his pants; he watched with a smile on his bearded face as Astrid and Snotlout quietly did as he requested.

* * *

><p>-The Cove-<p>

Hiccup finally arrived his destination and spotted just what or whom he was looking for. "Hey bud..." He greeted, and what was in his sights was what appeared to be an impressive looking dragon who – while he stood on his four legs, reaching up to his hips – had a pair of bat-like wings and a long tail; to any Viking, well to any person really, getting near a highly dangerous animal like a dragon would be consider suicidal, but to Hiccup, it was just another day.

A few weeks ago, Hiccup had been out here looking for something. It was something that one had no idea what it look like and didn't know where it was. He just knew that finding it would certainly cause the whole Tribe to recognize him and hopefully treat with respect. He so desperately wanted to be known for something that was worth something. He wanted to make his father proud and have everyone recognize him and respect him.

A few weeks ago there had been another Dragon attack. He'd manage to sneak away from his duty of manding the forge and taken out his latest invention. He'd created a crossbow of sorts. It was a spring loaded crossbow that threw a net at high speed. Hiccup had created it for the sole purpose of capturing a Night fury.

Of course, the machine had malfunctioned and created a bigger mess causing most of the dragons that had been captured to escape with a good portion of the food they had. After that, Hiccup had been on the receiving end of hateful glares and vindictive murmurs from the tribe.

In hopes of proving them wrong Hiccup had set out to find the Night Fury. To his surprise, he had found it. He'd been excited and was about to strike the final blow ending his life, but he made the mistake of looking into its eyes, and he saw something he was very familiar with. Hiccup saw himself in his eyes.

He decided to spare the Night fury.

Days later he returned to see what was keeping him stranded,and to his surprise, his tail fin had been destroyed. Guilty Hiccup made him a new tail, and one thing led to another and he began to befriend him and finally train him; now he wanted nothing more than to spend time with him everyday escape the villagers hateful glares.

It was ironic. That a dragon their enemy was Hiccup's best friend, and the only thing that made living on the Island bearable. In all his years in Berk, he had never been happier than when spending time with the Night Fury.

Hiccup wanted to fly, to soar through the sky with the Night Fury - which he wisely named Toothless, due to his lack of teeth when not eating - the feeling of flying was indescribable. It gave him a brand new outlook on life: the thrill of flying and the freedom it offers.

Hiccup had also learned several things from Toothless, which was the reason he had begun to do better in the arena. Using dragon nip, a sweet spot under their neck, and eel's that they seem to hate for some reason. It had caused the village to recognize him as a talentful Viking that had a way with beasts.

"...I finally completed it." Hiccup told the dragon cheerfully. He was only truly happy when in front of Toothless. He had been excited to come here today. He had finally completed the tail fin and the mechanism that would allow him to control the tail fin with his feet while in flight.

"Here let me put this on." Hiccup said, moving towards the night fury's tail, and began connecting the whole mechanism to the saddle.

Toothless looked at him with his head tilted, and wagged his tail making it difficult for the boy to put it on, "Common, Stop moving!" Hiccup said, struggling to put on the tail fin as Toothless's tail moved continuously, before he exclaimed, "There!"

He stood over the dragon's tail admiring his work. It had taken countless nights at the Forge, and many more forging it in secret. He really couldn't have people asking why he was doing what he was doing.

"Want to go for a ride?" Hiccup asked the dragon gleefully.

The dragon enthusiastically nodded, and let Hiccup put on the leather saddle.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked, but the only answer he received was the dragon flying up into the sky at blinding speed.

The night fury truly lived up to its name: for its precise accuracy, and it's blinding speed.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

Hiccup grinned like a loon as he walked towards his house, as he was still running on the high he received from the rush of flying with Toothless. This particular phenomenon is what caused all of those who saw him pass by to look at him with strange or confused expressions on each of their faces, as they were not used to seeing him that happy, and had Hiccup been more attentive though, he surely would have noticed on time that the usual scathing look that were usually sent his way were replaced by anger.

It obviously didn't bode well for the boy as he walked to his home; he heard several people talking inside.

'_Okay… that's… strange.' _Hiccup thought as usually, his home didn't receive this many visitors, so he wondered who it was that showed up, then deciding that he didn't want to be noticed, he walked around his house and climbed a nearby tree since one of the stray branches lead to a the window of his room.

He sighed softly as he laid on his bed and slowly began to close his eyes. He honestly wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but it seemed that lady fate had other plans when he heard Snotlout's annoying voice coming from the room downstairs. He got up from his bed with a frustrated sigh; quietly he walked towards the noises, and instead of barging in, he simply placed his ears on the wooden door and quietly listened to the conversation on the other side.

_The other side of the door._

"Stoic, your boy has gone too far this time." Snotlout's father bellowed in rage, and yes for those of you that were wondering, he was just as stupid and arrogant as his son, most would wonder how he was able to reproduce because of this mere fact…

"*sigh* What did Hiccup do now?"

Stoick, Hiccup's father, was the one that asked that question, and like the man before him he was a Viking, but not just any Viking, he was the chief of this Viking village of Berk, which meant he of course was one of the strongest… and he knew that unlike him, Hiccup well… he wasn't really a Viking for three reasons: he was too weak to lift an axe and hold up a shield, he was smaller than the rest of his peers, and finally, he was an all-around disappointment to his family name, more specifically, Haddock name.

"Today, Gobber put the kids against the Zippleback, and there was an incident where they were all injured except your boy!" Spitelout accused.

"So?" Stoick replied, confused as to where this was going.

"So!? They were busy protecting that useless boy of yours!" Spitelout shouted, "Snotlout here tells me that he and Astrid were busy protecting him from the dragon after the rest were knocked out!" He spat.

_Outside_

'_What!?'_ Hiccup shouted in his mind, his whole body recoiling from the door as if he had just been burned. His mind went through different scenario. The one he preferred the most, but was the least likely was the dream scenario. He hoped, no he prayed that this was all a dream. That this was not real, and if it was. He hoped his father would not believe it.

Steeling his nerves he placed his ear on the door and continue to listen.

_Behind the door_

"He is not good at anything, his putting the life of everyone in that ring in danger!"

Stoick sighed, before he turned to Astrid and asked, "Is this true Astrid?"

"Yes…"

That single word that rang clear in his mind over and over like an echo. One simple word that changed Hiccup life forever; the wounded pride of a foolish girl would lead the brown haired boy in the adventure of a lifetime.

_Outside the room_

Hiccup wasn't blind to her flaws; he knew very well what her most prominent flaws were. Her pride, and stubbornness came to mind. While her drive to be the best was admirable to everyone in Berk, it was also what made her blind to her surroundings leading her to become a one track mind.

"I guess you're right, I'll pull him out, it's about time I announce the change in Heir. Hiccup is just not… well Viking enough for it. I think Snotlout might be best." Stoick's voice said with a sigh.

Had Hiccup been in the room he would have seen the gleeful look on Snotlout thinking of many ways to rub it in Hiccups face while Astrid looked wide-eyed; she didn't expect this to happen. Her bruised ego had literally destroyed someone's life, and that would be a mistake she would regret for the rest of her life. The result of changing heirs and Snotlout status as heir would ruin her life forever.

Hiccup pushed himself from the door with tear glistening his eyes, he turned around and began packing everything in sight. He grabbed a leather bag, some charcoal, parchment, a set of small knives, and other material he had around.

The shuffling was heard by everyone on the other side of the door, and realized the implication… Hiccup had been listening. Stoic ran towards the room, and was only able to see his son face with tears running down his face, and the look of utter betrayal as he jumped down from the window; Stoic opened his mouth to call his name, but it was too late, by the time he reached the window Hiccup was gone.

* * *

><p>-The Cove-<p>

Running through the forest with a bag full of clothes and some food, Hiccup headed to where Toothless was. There was no point in living with them anymore. There was no point in being a Viking. They were all idiots that didn't value anything besides muscle. They were all bigots that shun anything that was different anything that didn't fit into their perfect Viking world.

Reaching the cove, Hiccup grabbed the saddle which he had left here for easy access. He couldn't be seen carrying it everywhere. It would have drawn suspicions.

Toothless woke up to see Hiccup putting the saddle on his back.

"Let's go Toothless, we're never setting foot on this place ever again." Hiccup said before they took off into the night.

* * *

><p>-Following day-<p>

Stoick gathered the tribe in the Meade Hall.

"Attention everyone," Stoick addresses the tribe, calling for everyone's attention. "Attention!" He shouted silencing everyone. He was standing in front of the whole tribe with Snotlout, and Spitelout.

Everyone wondered why they were all being called. They had all heard what had happened yesterday (courtesy of Snotlout) and they all thought that Snotlout was getting some sort of reward for saving Hiccup.

"I have come a decision. As of yesterday Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III will no longer be the Heir. After thinking for several days, I have elected Snotlout as our future leader." Stoic announced.

Soon everyone began to clap and they all moved in to congratulate Snotlout and Spitelout shaking their hands and patting them on the back. It seemed that almost everyone on Berk agreed with the news.

The only ones that did not agree were Gothi the village elder who shook her head in disappointment, and Gobber.

Astrid looked on with guilt. This was her fault. Sure she hadn't been the one to come up with the plan, but she had been the one to nail the final nail in the coffin. She had the chance to do the right thing when Stoick had asked her. She still had no idea why she had done so.

After everyone cleared out of the Hall Stoic was confronted by an enraged Gobber. It resulted with several insults being traded until Stoic did something he would regret for the rest of his life.

He pulled rank on Gobber his long-time friend since childhood.

After their spat, Gobber walked away leaving Stoic alone in the Hall, but not before getting the last word, "You've seem to have forgotten something Chief. There is brilliance on, and off the battlefield. Had you taken the time to know him you would have known what a brilliant lad he is. I doubt there will be another Viking like him."

And with that he left to look for Hiccup. There was no way he could have left the Island. He probably was in the forest somewhere.

Gothi appeared in front of Stoic.

"Not you too Gothi. Can't you see I did the right thing? He could have never been able to lead us." Stoic defended, but his tone was starting to sound like one of defeat.

Gothi simply looked at him, and opened her mouth to speak surprising him.

"I told you when he was born that he was no Viking, and I remember telling you that he was destiny for something greater than a Viking. He was special, yes, but he was not born to be a Viking. I hope this decision does not come to haunt you or this village later Stoic." Gothi said.

Stoick watched as the elder walked away. He was suddenly beginning to wonder if he made the right decision. He knew that if _she _was here, she would be very upset with him at his choice maybe Gobber was right… he should have gotten to know his son better than he did.

"Why are they all making a fuss about this? I made the right decision; they'll see and thank me for it." Stoick said, trying to reassure himself, but what he didn't know at the moment, was that the words of Gothi rang true. Hiccup was not meant to be a Viking; but something greater. It's a shame that because of a girls pride and a father's neglect, Berk wouldn't gain anything from this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I just wanted to get this out of the way before you guys begin to ask.

Hiccup age around 14, Elsa is going to be 16 and Merida is 15. There will be changes in the Frozen arc. For example, Elsa will be coronated after her parents died instead of waiting for her 21th birthday. Hiccup was said to be around 16 in HTTYD2 so going by that he should be 14 now. Merida there really wasn't any indication of her age, but if there was there still won't be any changes on her age.

Now, this story will take place in the Barbaric Archipelago meaning the place where all Vikings live. The worlds of HTTYD and Frozen,Brave will be separated. My reasoning for that is that a voyage from any part of the world during this period would be impossible. Adding to the fact that the compass had yet to be created people would have not been able to travel far. Their technology was not that advance to travel long distances over short period of time. Hiccup has a dragon and I assume they have a built in compass like we have internal clocks. That and they are much faster than any ship currently available.

Now there were some of you that have PM me about adding the elements of my original story. For those that don't know about it I this will be my third re-write. My original had a much more dark theme to it. The story is still the same. For those that read the original, all of that will be included into this one, but it will makes its way into the story later on.

Well, I hope you enjoy the first Edited chapter. I am writing the other two and I can't promised fast updates. I have begun college and my Beta has his own stories to write and a life to live. But I will try my best to get em' out fast.

Mystery Joker Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own How To Train Your Dragon.

**Beta: **Kurama Otsutsuki

Chapter Two

Sleeping soundly in a wooden shack near one of the most populated cities in the country was the young unknown dragon rider known to a select few as Hiccup, formerly of Berk, and next to him laying on a slab of marble in the far side of the room, near a window, was a massive lizard which looked more like a slim dragon if anything, and its name, Toothless.

The two slept, seemingly unaware of the intruder currently sneaking into their home, and for their part, the intruder – who seemed to be male, based on the figure of their silhouette – was as quiet as he could be as he snuck around with an object on his hand, while he carefully made sure to have his steps avoid the loose floorboards, and as he had reached the two, a malicious smirk was shown to have formed on his face, while he slowly raised his hand above his head, before he then swung his hand downwards in a stabbing motion towards the teens face…

A loud wet smack was heard.

"Ow!"

The brown haired teen jumped out of bed, startled, with a dagger in hand, following the wet smack to his person. He stood in a wide fighting stance ready to fight whoever had snuck inside, and beside him, Toothless had gotten into a low stance as if ready to pounce at moment's notice: he was growling loudly, warning whoever had entered that he was ready to deal the killing blow.

The intruder was amused and spoke with a reproachful tone filled with naught but mirth as he swung his flabby and slimy weapon around, causing the 'slime' to fly everywhere. "The sun is already up and so should you be, my lazy apprentice…"

"How did you get through my security system?" Hiccup groaned, rubbing the sleepiness out of his tired looking eye along with the amount of slime on his face, before noting the object in his teacher's hand. "Why do you have a fish? Now I reek of fish!"

"I thought you everything you know, young Hiccup." The intruder stated, smugly, with an amused smile on his face, relishing at the fact that he made the young man before him suffer. "Did you _really_ expect such amateurish work to do much against someone like me?" He tossed the fish on his hand at Toothless, who caught it with his mouth and swallowed it whole. "Though, I would say that the fish was indeed a nice touch…"

"Yeah, and you're just a crappy teacher." Hiccup shot back with a grumble, annoyed that he was woken up in such a slimy manner. "What the heck are you doing here anyways? Wasn't today supposed to be my day off?" He then asked, as he set the dagger in a small table and began to wash his face with some water, before going to look for a clean shirt.

The intruder huffed in response. "No time to rest for us genius types boyo." He said, "And I'll have you know, that there are plenty of people who would give anything to be the apprentice of a crazy man such as myself, today's youth just doesn't appreciate my wisdom as they should." He grumbled. "I'll tell you lad, back when I was young, there was no such thing as a day off much less have people like you riding such magnificent creatures." He commented, looking towards the sleeping dragon as he did, while knowing that he could still not get over the simple fact that such creatures existed, and much less that someone was capable of riding them; as of a few months ago, he only thought dragons to be nothing but myths, fairy tales told to children for their own enjoyment… until the first time he had met Toothless: he nearly had a heart attack both from fear and excitement! He was just glad said dragon didn't recognise him as a threat anymore.

He sure as heck didn't like dealing with a snarling, angry dragon out for his blood… even till now, however little, he was still frightened of the dragon, despite not really showing it; of course who wouldn't be? Have you _seen _that things _teeth_?

He mentally shuddered. '_I still do not believe naming his dragon _otherwise _is a good thing.' _He thought, looking at the snoozing dragon laying on the sack of neigh, before shaking his head as Hiccup spoke up.

"Careful Leo, we wouldn't want you to have a bigger head than you already have. I don't think the workshop is big enough for it." His student had warned good-naturedly.

"Bah!" Leo exclaimed, like the grouchy old man that he was, "It's not my fault most people out there are too stupid to recognize my genius. They call me crazy, HA!"

Hiccup snorted amusedly. "People call you a crazy old man." He said, mirthfully. "Never has the word 'Genius' and 'Leonardo Da Vinci' been used in the same sentence."

Da Vinci responded by walking up to his student's back, and slapping the back of his head. "Show respect to your elder's brat!" He snapped, as he did so. "Not everyone has the same patience as I do." He had murmured, walking away from the now pouting boy as he did, and the laughing dragon (who had woken up shortly after his exclamation). "Now come on, I have something to show you."

Hiccup looked at the man with a frown, wondering what it was his teacher was talking about. '_Now what madness have you cooked up… this time?' _He thought, remembering how much of a simple quiet day he wanted, moments earlier. '_And why can't you just leave me out of it?'_

"Stop standing around brat, and let's get a move on." Da Vinci said, ignoring Hiccup's annoyed expression, as he grabbed the young boy by his hand and pulled him out of the house. "I think you'll like what I've made this time!"

"I highly doubt it." Hiccup muttered, shooting toothless a jealousy filled glare as he left the house.

'_Lucky bastard.' _

_Moments later_

Hiccup stood, gazing at Da Vinci's latest contraption while he and his mentor were both currently standing on a clearance void of trees and animals, and far away from any humans. "What's that?" He asked, looking at the weird machine.

"This, my young and less intelligent student, is my flying machine." Da Vinci stated, walking over to the device in a dramatic manner. "I based the designs on the information I could get from your dragon, as you can see from the wingspan, and the body proportions." He had explained each part of his contraption by pointing at them, "I wanted to be able to fly just like your friend so I made this, and I've been constantly trying to improve it for weeks." He said. "And I think I have perfected it."

"You think? That doesn't aspire much confidence." Hiccup commented, eying the contraption with a suspicious gaze as he walked around the contraption, studying it, but he begrudgingly had to admit that this invention looked amazing, from his point of view. He could indeed see the similarities it had with toothless from his observation, though he knew unlike the dragon, the tool he observed wasn't alive and so it couldn't move on it's own like Toothless did once the dragon was about to take flight, and once he pointed this fact out to Da Vinci, the older man laughed at him and showed him the flying mechanism that would make what he asked possible.

He was impress once more with how innovative Da Vinci could be, and while some people called him a crazy old fool, Hiccup couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity. He was treated the same on Berk for daring to be different; for doing things that were out of the norm.

They shared the same inventive spirit.

Since the time Hiccup had set out into the world he had never looked back – he had no regrets since leaving Berk – and while it had been hard to survive the first couple of months, mainly finding food and shelter, he had to admit that he had never been happier; what caused this happiness? It was the sense of freedom that he loved above everything else, the particular sense he got when he wasn't restrained by any of the shackles that bound him in Berk.

The hate, the bitterness, the disappointment, the ridicule… something he had lived with his whole life and something that was directed at him when growing up on his home island, he had not been at the receiving point of any of those since he left, and it felt very refreshing; the outside world was not like he imagined, and one more thing he had come to realise was that there was no gates to Hell, like all Viking thought (since the edge of the world was not past the last Island as they had originally thought); there was so much more to the world than what Viking had thought existed, and it was their stubbornness and their ignorance that kept them anchored to the Archipelago.

His first human contact after leaving Berk had been a small tribe months away by dragon and probably a year by boat, from Berk, and sometime after said traveling, Hiccup quickly learned that a dragon could cover more distance than any ship (he had done some calculations and he equated that one-month flying with an average dragon, equaled to nearly six months by ship depending on weather and the size of the ship), but those were rough estimates since there were several variables that were hard to account for, like the type of dragon and the type of ship being used to scale said measurement as he knew that not every dragon was a night fury, and not all ships were the same in size and function ability – a rule of thumbs, when traveling by water, is that the size of the ship matters, he had quickly realised, especially when it comes to the cargo space, since the duration of the travel depended on the size of said space – then of course, there was the route to take: one needed a pre-planned route set following the exact estimate of the supplies at hand; this was to avoid constant restocking on supplies, which would no doubt make the planned voyage longer than anticipated.

With the supplies at hand, at least the one he remembered Berk having before he left, Hiccup had no problem believing that the Vikings wouldn't survive a six month journey on the seas, he also knew that the Vikings didn't exactly have the ships big enough for long voyages; not only that, he knew that they would never leave the Archipelago because of the simple fact that they were _extremely_ superstitious, something he had witnessed on several occasions. If anything, he sincerely hoped that the Vikings would never leave Berk, because he knew, that if they ever did and if they eventually came across human contact, their pride would cause them to act rashly.

It would be their ultimate fall.

They were pretty simpleminded people and Hiccup had no doubt they would be wiped out. For example, Rome was only a small city within this vast country. Vikings lack the weapons and manpower to fight them. There were probably more people within the city than all of the tribes combined.

After studying the way people behaved in ways he wasn't used to, he, _Hiccup_ began to adapt and learnt a lot from his observations; not only was he able to easily and fluently mimic their spoken language, he was able to analyze the way some people thought most times, and with that he was able to discern any type of situation that could possibly earn him an advantage if he and someone else were to ever come into a conflict, since he was a thinker, a strategist; he would rather think his way out and avoid any physical harm to his body thank you very much.

It was the one glaring difference between him and 98% of the population within his home, Berk, a home which he was more than glad to abandon and would no doubt do it again if he was ever given a second opportunity to do so.

Hiccup liked exploring, he liked the world outside of Berk more than the world within said island, even more so when he'd come across a map of the entire world – much like Berk, the map was written in a way that if you were to travel outside certain places, there would be monsters waiting, not to mention the superstitious 'edge of the world' bit – and from what he had picked up during his exploring, it seemed like certain places lived in their own little 'bubbles' where they dared not travel further than what was already explored, some places didn't exactly live the way those ones in particular did though.

He had gathered several maps and like pieces of a puzzle he connected them together forming a bigger picture. He was currently in a place called Italy more specially Rome, a place similar to Berk where there were other regions unknown to them since they dared not venture further away from what they were comfortable with (he was sure that they were not knowledgeable of their eastern and western neighbours). Unlike Berk, however, while they were a warrior type colony of people who worshiped different types of Gods in their 'religion', something they shared with Berk, they were more of a strategy type fighter, fighters that use their brains to come up with formidable formations and battle strategies to lead them towards a certain victory.

Liking it here? He wasn't too sure about it per say, but it wasn't the worst place he'd been to, especially ever since he managed to get himself a device which was made up of magnetic stones which pointed north at all times… a device called a compass. There was so much he had explored both out of curiosity and as a request by Leonardo since to him, there were places that had yet to be discovered; of course, it was all kept a secret from the masses since there was a certain organization that would have denied it all, they were pretty much like the people of his home, Berk, in that aspect (everything that did not their views was both shunned and denied).

Hiccup shook his head. He needed to stop zoning off like that and focus what was in front of him, this device that seemed to have the ability to fly like his dragon. Granted, he knew he would not actually need it because of Toothless, but he was a bit pumped up to see what it was this could and couldn't do in terms of its function ability, and as he observed it closely, he noticed that there were two leather straps under the wings, one at the front and the other at the back.

He guessed that a person had to be on their stomach to fly this thing, something that could use an upgrade no doubt, and of course… "It doesn't look very safe." He commented. '_Not only won't it be not safe, it'd be greatly uncomfortable.'_

"And that is why you are here to test it!"

Hiccup's eyes snapped wide open at the grinning old man, as he heard that one jovial statement from his teacher, while he said in startled squeak. "What!?" He knew Leonardo's inventions tended to end badly for the poor soul that tested them. The last time he had gotten some of the small black powder that mimic a dragon's breath, he had almost burned down the workshop he and his teacher used. "You want me to test that death machine? Have you lost your mind?"

"My mind is not lost thank you very much." Leonardo huffed. "Besides, if I didn't have you to test it, how else would I be sure that this thing works?"

"By testing it yourself you stupid old man." Hiccup grumbled, getting on the device and sitting still as the older male had securely strapped him on. "Now, how am I supposed to get this thing off the ground?" He asked.

Da Vinci grinned, "Wait here." He said, before he left Hiccup on his own, only to come back a few minutes later with two horses and a wagon which he attached them to the rope fastened on Hiccup's waist, before he stepped back and smiled as he commented. "It's just like flying a kite."

"That's doesn't reassure me."

"You'll be fine my boy, I don't think you'll die."

"I've changed my mind; we can wait for you to hire someone else."

Da Vinci gave Hiccup a mysterious smile, taking delight in watching Hiccup's nervousness grow, before he slapped the horses with a grunt. "Hiya!" He heard Hiccup screaming as both of the horses galloped away, watching as the contraption worked rather well (as well as he expected it to), and smiling as Hiccup took up to the air. "Ha-ha, you're doing alright my boy! Keep at that pace!" He shouted to the now airborne apprentice.

"Wo-ho, yeah!" Hiccup shouted, feeling naught but excitement as he felt the breeze of the wind blow across his soft skin, while he was like a boat sailing across the wind that was his ocean of wonders; his excitement wasn't one which came with came with the thrill he felt from flying (he was used to that thrill every day as he had a dragon to help him with that, a Night Fury to be precise, which was one of the fastest dragon in the world), it was the thrill and excitement that came with the feeling that there was another way to fly, a way without the need of a dragon.

This was nothing short but revolutionary!

Down below, Da Vinci was just as ecstatic as the young boy as he watched Hiccup fly above him with a smile on his face. He had just made what was no doubt his greatest invention, one that fulfilled the hope that humans could be able to fly; he was not just ecstatic, he was excited! But then his excitement quickly dulled down, as he suddenly felt like he was forgetting something, something really important…

"Oh dear, I forgot to figure out how to land that thing…"

Line Break

"I can't believe you forgot to add a landing mechanism. I could have died!"

"Why are you making such a big fuss about this? I already apologized didn't I?"

Hiccup scowled. "What you gave me back there wasn't an apology old man." He accused, pointing an accusing finger at Da Vinci. "Today was supposed to be my day off from all of… this!" He finished, spreading waving his hand over to the damaged invention and his messed up body.

"Bah! There's no such thing as a day off in my opinion." Da Vinci waved off, not even bothering to acknowledge Hiccup's injury and whining. "If anything, I'd say that my invention worked rather well for a first try… except for the landing part that is."

"Stupid old man." Hiccup grumbled with a small glare at Da Vinci's grinning direction, while inwardly thanking the Gods that he was lucky enough to survive the crash that grounded both him and Da Vinci's invention after he discovered there was no safe way to land it on the ground. He was starting to see why people considered the older man delusional and insane, having experienced this and some other of the old mans failed inventions; at least unlike the others, this invention was still salvageable and was easy to fix. "Now stop standing there and grinning like an idiot and help me with this thing."

The wings were broken off in different sections which were bent in awkward angles, and there were benches and twigs all over it.

"But I'm just an old weak old man." Da Vinci whined, pretending to be weak and frail, before looking around confusedly and commenting, "I think I might be going senile!"

"I think it's too late for that." Hiccup said, struggling to push the machine through its last hurdle. He was putting it inside a small room where Da Vinci had assigned all his failed flying type ideas – all the earlier attempts at this particular subjects, all the works which never even made it into the air because of one problem or the other – and when he was finally done with this work, he grinned. "There I am done!"

"Now you can go and waste a perfectly good day." Da Vinci said, shooing Hiccup away before moving to study his next plan, before grumbling to himself. "Kids these days, no concept on the word respect."

"I heard that!"

Line Break

Walking around the beautiful city of Rome, Hiccup had decided to go to the market why? It was time to buy more fish for Toothless; sure, he could just have Toothless hunt for his food, but there was a risk of being spotted when the city was patrolled by guards every night. He couldn't risk people finding out that dragons were real – it almost gave Da Vinci himself a heart attack when the old fart found out – he couldn't risk frightening an entire city who'd no doubt act out of fear once they'd find out; people could do anything rash and unreasonable when ruled by fear.

Weaving through the busy market, he headed to the fish stand where a beautiful older women was selling fish. Her stand seemed to be doing better than all other fish stands. There were several other around her, but everyone seemed to be going to hers.

She was a young woman around the age of nineteen, unblemished white skin. She had a heart shape face with beautiful green eyes that were enhanced by her long raven hair. She had a seductive smile that was enhanced by a pair of luscious pouty lips. She had a small body, small waist and wide hips that gave her a hypnotic effect when she walk as her hips swayed side to side, and her derriere attracted the same amount of attention. Of course, what everyone was attracted to the most were the pair of breast that she flaunted. She had on a loose low cut shirt that showed a great amount of cleavage and since it was a loose shirt every time she bend forward she gave them an unobstructed view of her breast. Her fleshy orbs and her hard pink nubs were out for everyone to see; she was aware of it, and it was what had attracted him to the stand also.

He had fallen prey – back at the Archipelago there hadn't been that many women that rivaled her size. Well maybe one, and probably her daughter in the future. Most Valkyries were a little bit on the heavy side and were nearly as round as the man. But there were those rare gems that were not like that. Those were the ones that Vikings sought after – and after approaching the stand he greeted the owner Francesca, "Hi, Fran." He said.

Francesca looked towards the boy and her lips curved into a smile as she looked at the boy. It might have been an innocent smile between the two, but to everyone else it looked like a seductive smile. Those lips just seemed to attract attention, "Hiccup dear, how are you? I haven't seen you here in a while; did the grouchy old man finally paid you?" She spoke to him breathlessly; she truly was a natural seductress.

"Yea, and sorry about not visiting."

"I hope you didn't forget about little old me~" She purred, batting her eyelashes at him. The men and women around him scowled for different reasons. The men felt jealous that he had her individual attention; the women that were walking around or selling fish like her were simply envious of her body and youth (Francesca never had any trouble selling all of her fish everyday like they did) and they were very vindictive, sometimes they actively sought to sabotage her business.

"I could never." He replied honestly, as who could really forget such Goddess?

Francesca smiled. "So will it be the usual?" She asked. He was after all her best customer. He always bought his and her weight in the fish; she never asked what he needed it for. She was just glad she sold all of it.

"Yea, I'll pick it up before the sun set down like always." He replied, he tried not get drawn into her breast, but he always failed and she always caught him causing him to blush.

Francesca never minded him staring, as she took it as a compliment, after all there wasn't that much lust in his eyes it was more curiosity than anything and she always purposely leaned forward, giving him a much better view down her shirt. He was the only person whom got an unrestricted view. She always enjoyed teasing him in that way, as he would always blush and sometimes stutter; she found it cute. He had come a long way from the timid young boy that had first come to her stand. She had been tempted to ask him where his parent were the first time she had met him. He was so innocent and the smallest of sound would scare him. He was so cute back then.

"Perfect!" She chirped happily. "That will be the usual then."

Hiccup took out several coins out of his pocket and handed them to her, but this time she gave him three coins back.

"A discount for my favorite customer." She said, winking at him.

Hiccup and managed to reply with a smile, before said smile dropped as an obnoxious voice spoke up from behind him.

"My dear Francesca, you look as lovely as ever!" It said, and as Hiccup heard said voice, a small frown made its way to his face as instantly he could tell who it belonged to; Carlo Gritty.

He's the son of a wealthy merchant and the relation to a cardinal in the holy church, an organisation which hated Leonardo for his innovative thinking, and ultimately, he's the Snotlout of Italy; a rash that just seemed to not want to go away. They were everywhere, and for some reason, they seemed to enjoy making his life a living hell.

"Carlo." Francesca spoke coldly, barely containing her disdain for him. He was one of her several suitors, and he was also the most annoying. He was known to be a womanizer; to him, she was just something he had to conquer before someone else ever got the chance to, something she despised as contrary to how she acted she was still a virgin. She simply used her assets to make a living. It wasn't her fault men couldn't control themselves around her or any other similarly attractive females.

"For you my dear." Carlos said, dismissing Hiccup like common trash, by roughly shoving passed him, intentionally causing Hiccup to stumble and nearly fall on his butt, while bringing out a bucket of flowers from behind his back and presenting them to Francesca, smiling charmingly as he did.

"Excuse me, but I was here first."

Carlos looked back and stared at Hiccup with a bored sneer on his face. "Just by your fish and leave commoner, I have important business to attend to." He said.

Francesca was about to scream at Carlos when Hiccup spoke up, surprising her. "What I was going to say was that I was here to ask Francesca for a date." He said, with as much courage as he could. This was after all the first time he had asked a girl out.

Carlos snorted, "As if she would-"

"I would love to!" Francesca replied surprising Hiccup, and Carlos.

"My dear, someone of you beauty shouldn't be with such street trash." Carlos tried to say.

Francesca looked at him sharply. "It's my decision whom I go out with and I've decided to go with Hiccup. Now if you're here to buy some fish do so and leave."

Carlos face turned sour and left glaring venomously at Hiccup.

'_He will pay for humiliating me.' _Carlos thought darkly as he left, meanwhile Hiccup looked back at Francesca and blushed.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just wanted him to leave and that's what I came up with, and I know you didn't-"

"So what time are you picking me up?" She asked ignoring his rambling.

Hiccup looked at her surprised, "I was just trying to get rid of him. You didn't have to take me seriously…"

"I know, but I still want to go with you." She smiled at him, "You might be the only person I might be willing to go out with after all."

"How about an hour after the sun has set?" Hiccup suggested, nervously.

Francesca smiled and walked up to him, leaning down and slowly giving him a perfect of view of her assets as they jiggled and moved about in her loose shirt, while bending down and giving him a long kiss on his cheek (far longer than that of a friend) before she took her time standing up right, giving him a view down her shirt showing her perfectly fleshy gloves and pink nubs, giggling seeing the dazed expression.

"I'll see you tonight." She purred.

Hiccup left the stand like a zombie a few moments after that.

His thoughts as he left the stands…

'_Best day of my life!'_

He was of course unaware of the consequences (disastrous or otherwise) his decision of asking Francesca out would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**BETA:** Kurama Otsutsuki

**Author: **Mystery Joker

Rain poured down his face as he gazed upon a sight he thought he would never see: a stone grave, one that read 'Here lies Francesca' engraved deeply into the stone.

Rage and sorrow bubbled within the young man knowing that her death had not been an accident based on the way she had been found. He could still remember vividly the state upon she had been found, her clothes torn off ripped from her person, and a dry blood running from her head and between her thighs. It was obvious what had happened, and just the thought of it made his blood turn to ice.

The face she had when she died would forever haunt his dreams.

He let out a bitter chuckle as he thought about it.

One girl had betrayed him and destroyed his heart while the other one had been ripped apart from him before he could even enjoy life and ironically, Jealousy and Pride was what had driven those two instances of his life.

Last time he was to weak to do anything, but this time, it was different.

He wasn't going to let Jealousy and Pride rule his life and He would take his revenge for that could have been. For everything was and could be, had the pair of emotions not driven a second woman he'd loved away from him...

Hiccup gazed to his left where Toothless had looked down on the grave, probably not understanding why she was buried below, before he took a deep breath to let the cool and moist air enter his lungs...

_He was prepared to do this._

...He mounted Toothless and flew into the night with one thought in his mind.

_A life for a life..._

He was tired of being step on.

..._He was prepared to fight for what was taken from him._

Hiccup's eyes narrowed as Toothless had sailed across the night sky.

_He had one destination tonight..._

Carlos...

The putrid piece of shit that had taken his sweet Francesca from him, not only had he done that but he'd done so _after _he'd raped her...

That single thought made his stomach twist, and his teeth grind.

...but after tonight, Carlos would _pay_.

He was prepared never to come back to Rome.

He had everything he could take on Toothless, and he had a whole world to see; he could not stay after what he was about to do, added to the fact that it reminded him too much of the girl he loved.

His head snapped up at a familiar growl, and knowing what he meant, he looked ahead and saw that he had arrived at his destination.

It was a big building made out of limestone with a huge courtyard.

It resembled a small cathedral with the big white arc and big wooden door that would take five men to move one at a time. It had a very decorated garden with plenty of fruit trees and green hedges, and Hiccup's rage had hit its peak when he saw the what was going on inside the house.

They were celebrating enjoying themselves. It made him sick, and all he could see was red.

"Toothless plasma. . ."

The words were caught in his throat.

It was fear that stopped him.

_No,_

He had seen man die in front of his very eye - as a Viking invading and being invaded was a common thing when dragons didn't attack; he had seen death since he was a small boy, while he had never taken life, case and point he refused to kill Toothless the day he found him - but that wasn't the reason he stopped himself.

He wasn't willing to use Toothless to eradicate that piece of filth of this world.

He wasn't about to use his friend to commit murder; that burden would be his own to carry.

Hiccup pointed towards the huge wooden door and commanded, "Plasma bolt!"

It was time to crash the party.

_WHOOSH!_

The sound of a nightfury echoed across the city, and not a single citizen understood what that meant except for one person who sat on said dragon in question, as blue fire ignited within the dragon's maw and was shot forward at an incredible speed.

_VROOSH!_

A second later the sound of an explosion was heard, and the huge doors that would require five men to move were blown off their hinges, leaving nothing but burn wood and splinters raining down.

_BOOM!_

_CRASH!_

Hiccup landed between the rubble that used to be the doors.

The sound of people screaming and fear as well as screams of 'Devil', 'Demon' and 'Satan' ran across the room as to them, a black lizard the size of a man with black bat wings and sharp teeth was the picture of a creature from hell.

"Carlos! Get out here you murder and rapist." Hiccup shouted, and everyone who was panicking froze in their tracks when they heard the accusation, before they all looked towards the host who shook in fear while hiding behind two maidens.

He looked like a worm trying to bury himself in the ground as he shook like a leaf, sweating profusely the moment his name was spoken.

Carlos squeaked. "H-Hiccup!"

He hurriedly rose to his feet before he frowned as he gazed upon the teen riding the 'demon', and then many questions ran through his mind, but the one that stood up was: how did someone like as weak as _him_ manage to tame _a demon_?

Then thoughts of taming one suddenly ran through his mind, as his greed started whispering to him of the power and fame he would gain if he attained one, those thoughts were crushed however when the beast bared its teeth to him.

It almost caused him to soil himself.

The beast was making its way towards him with Hiccup at its side, having gotten off of it some time ago.

The pair approached Carlos, and as they did, Toothless jaw opened, revealing the blue fire which was in the process of igniting at a moment's notice on Hiccup's command, while said figure in question walked with a cylinder on his hand, pressing a button on the cylinder as he did so and not looking in the least bit surprised as two metal rods sprung out of it before lighting on fire, shining a bright yellow flame when it did.

"Hiccup, What are you doing here? Do you not know what will happen to you for making a pact with a demon?!" Carlos managed to utter out,as he took small steps back while the guest around looks in fear as they witness the boy and the demon move closer to their host.

No one was brave enough to move a muscle in fear of being the demons next victim. They all knew what was about to happen, but none was brave enough to intervene and Carlos fearfully noted this.

"Julio, Toni help!" He turned out, looking around for said people in question, however he froze in shock as he saw that the two were already on their way out of the building, before they were ultimately stopped by a plasma bolt fired from Toothless's maw.

Hiccup growled lightly. "No one can help you tonight, but don't worry! They'll all get their turn." He said, speaking in a cold voice that was so unlike him.

"Do you know who my father and uncle are? They'll hunt you down for making a compact with a demon!" Carlos cried. "They will _torture you_, and _behead you_! You're not getting out of this alive!"

Hiccup chuckled, "What makes you think any of that would happen?" He softly asked. "What makes you think you'll be alive passed today?"

It was this time that they had made their way across the hall, and Carlos' back was against the wall.

"W-what do you want?!"

"Do you not know why I am here? I am here for what you did to Francesca! You killed her and raped her leaving her body out on the streets in the worst possible way!" He roared as he swung his flaming sword down leaving a huge gash on Carlos' face and blood flew everywhere as he did - even his hair was slightly singed - meanwhile Carlos rolled around screaming in pain.

"Now look at me!"

Hiccup grabbed the sniveling worm by the hair and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"This is for what you did to her. I will make sure you suffer as much as she did."

As the sword was plunged into his leg burning his skin, muscle and cutting his bone, Carlos let out a high pitched shriek.

"She was nothing but a slut. Had she put out like the rest it wouldn't have happened. She deserved what she got." Carlos spat, tear stimming down his eyes.

Hiccup retrieved his sword back and simply Carlos stabbed between his legs causing a huge amount of blood to run across the ground, and Carlos grabbed his missing organ only to feel it mangled and ripped from his body.

"Don't worry you will die either from the pain or blood loss. Now I'll take care of you friends." Hiccup said as he left the sobbing man screaming in pain, before he made his way to Carlos' friends repeating the same process over again, while ignoring as the guest ran away from the room.

"I hope you three _rot in the deepest part of your hell_," Hiccup snarled, as he mounted Toothless flying out of the cathedral-looking building.

He wasn't worried that his victims were still alive. They would soon be dead anyways. If they didn't die from blood loss they were certainly dying to the poison because he wasn't out to give them a fast death.

"Let's go bud," Hiccup patted Toothless head, "It is time to move on."

He didn't want to stay here any longer. He would prefer it if he were somewhere _far_ from this place that reminded him so much of _her_.

* * *

><p><em>(Time Skip)<em>

The next morning, all of Rome had heard what happened to Carlo's and his friends and Tales of a black winged demon circulated the city.

Rumors were going around of how Hiccup had managed to tame a demon for his purpose. Rumors of having sold his soul to the Satan circulated, but that was not the most popular rumor.

The market was full of women whispering with each other about how Hiccup had sold his soul to avenge Francesca in an act of love after all, everyone at the party had heard the reason the why young teen had gone mad with rage and killed Carlos, but the romantic version was talked only among women on the market, and walking though the market was the boy's teacher, Leonardo, who ignored the people talking about his protégée.

Hiccup had discussed his plans with him once they had discovered who had done the deed - it was only a matter of time before Hiccup had taken his revenge - and he was not about to stand in his protegees way.

Leonardo knew that men like Carlos never learn their lesson.

The city guard had already visited his home looking for Hiccup. When they hadn't found him, they accused him of practicing black magic and having participated in summoning a demon and he had to control his laughter at the stupidity of this people.

Black magic?

Demons?

Selling one's soul?

Were their minds so small?

But he had managed to turn the tables on them rather fast. After all, having king who believed that magic existed was embarrassing to say monarch.

If they arrested him for supposedly practice magic, then it will mean that the king believed in magic making him the laughing stock of his peers, and the image was their weakness.

Looking up to the sky Da Vinci hoped to spot a black blur flying round but he knew Hiccup was long gone; they had said their goodbyes and said everything they need to say to each other.

To Leonardo, Hiccup was the son he never had.

He was just as brilliant as he was. He was a sponge that sucked up all knowledge he was given. He was in inventor just like him who did not fear to study the unknown and walking to his workshop, Da Vinci couldn't help but reminisce about the great times they had together, all the inventions they tested for one another.

Hiccup was the best student he ever had; there was so much he could have thought him so much more.

Arriving at his workshop Da Vinci began to walk looking at the inventions he and Hiccup had worked on and noted that there were plenty of them.

There was the flying machine he had created based on Toothless' figure. The prototype for the flaming sword Hiccup came up with...

There were several other inventions that they'd had created at time trying to best each other.

He chuckled remembering the scared boy he had found. He had been blown away by his brilliance. The way he saw the world was amazing, and he had no doubt that he was going to surpasses him one day.

His growth rate was exponential.

He just hoped that all of Hiccups endeavors would turn out alright, and despite he knowing it not happening any time soon, he hoped that Hiccup somehow finds someone to get over Francesca.

The lad deserved it.

"Now enough of that; it's time to get back to work."

End.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is halfway done. Merida will make an appearance and the first princess will join in the adventure.<p>

Read-Review- and Enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a repost. It has been Beta by ****Hardybear1321, Next chapter will be posted as soon as he gets trough with it. Hopefully either by Tmr or Today. Depends on him**

* * *

><p>In a faraway land, further than any human had ever explored laid a fairly large island. The island was full of wildlife with plenty of animals to hunt, fertile land to plant, and covered in luscious green forest. It was, in all sense of the word, paradise.<p>

On the northern side of this island was a majestic castle resting on top of a small hill that allowed for anyone living there to watch over the whole forest, the whole land. It was built to easily spot any invading forces. Around the castle were several patches of crops being planted and others being harvested. There were several stables for horses and other animals such as cows and sheep.

Out in the forest, the sound of a horse galloping could be heard, and riding it was a beautiful woman. She had on a bow in her hands which she aimed at the targets hanging from the several trees she passed. It seemed like she had created a small training course for her use, and her use only as her horse followed a pre-made trail. As soon as she fired one arrow straight at the center she drew another one from the quiver attached to her horse. Her aim was precise, never missing a beat and always dead center on her targets.

As she reached the end of her training course. She saw the majestic castle at the end of the trail.

Heading from the stables after leaving her horse there. She headed toward the castle entering through a small door in the tower near the stables. She climbed the stairs with haste her grip tight around her bow. She was panting from exhaustion, knowing she was late.

She ran through the door located around the center of the tower and made her way through a small corridor that lead to the kitchen.

"Merida!" One of the maids exclaimed in surprise as the girl known as Merida burst in through the door taking a tray full of sweet buns, " You're late for dinner again aren't you" She yelled as she retreated to the center of the castle.

"I am just running a little bit late" She replied back leaving the maid shaking her head with dismay.

Slowing down before reaching the destination making sure she was presentable enough for dinner. She entered the hall where a man the size of a bear was sitting at the head of the table, next to him was a raven haired woman with several documents around her and on the side of the table were three young children, male triplets in fact. They had wild, curly red hair just like her own and the same as the man sitting at the head of the table.

As soon as Merida entered the hall the triplets hushed each other and looked on as she came in with the tray of sweet buns tray their favorite treat.

"You're late again" The women sitting at the table said without even taking her eyes from the scroll she was currently reading.

Merida winced, "I am running a little bit late" she replied as she walked toward her seat putting the tray between the triplets.

"You know the rules, no weapons on the table it is not proper for a princess to act so barbaric."

Merida rolled her eyes exasperated and placed the bow on the floor. This was a recurring argument between her and her mother if going by the suffering sigh the men released.

"A princess should also be more elegant, refined, more lady like. It is not proper to act in such ways" Her mother spoke, and Merida mimicked her as she chastised her for her behavior.

"Merida!" Her mother shouted making her jump slightly.

"What!" she replied startle in fear of being caught mimicking her and giving the triplets the tray covered in sweets which were now under the table where the triplets began stuffing them in their mouths and clothes.

"Pay attention. This is all for you own good."

Luckily she hadn't noticed.

Merida let out a long-suffering groan, "Ok" she replied sourly crossing her arms under her sizable breasts.

She hated to be treated this way, like a child. She was as capable as any men out there if not better. Her skills with the bow surpassed everyone in the castle and only matched by her teacher and father, King Fergus, the Dunbroch's king. Ruling alongside him was his loving wife Queen Elinor, Dunbroch's diplomatic Queen.

Queen Elinor was the perfect picture of nobility and prestige. She was always calm and composed. Her presence alone could stop the wildest of brawls. Above all else she valued tradition and clung to the old ways of the kingdom. In her mind, a princess and future queen should not behave as boys do. She believed they were supposed to be the picture of perfection, and to stay at home taking care of the castle and diplomatic duties.

It was everything Merida was not.

Merida was her father's daughter.

King Fergus was boisterous and spirited. He was the size of a bear with an extremely muscular upper body. His lower body was rather small when compared to the rest of his body. however, that did not matter when one spoke of his tremendous strength, the likes of which could not be matched.

Of course, Merida had not inherited Fergus' body. she was the perfect blend of her parents with the beautiful body of her mother and her father's contagious personality. Her soft facial features made her look like her mother when she was her age with her soft, delicate skin, semi-hourglass figure, growing breasts and long slender legs.

"Merida!" her mother shouted again, "Are you even listening to me."

Merida jumped slightly, "Y-yea" she lied, and kicked underneath the table as her triplet brothers sniggered and was reward by an 'ooof' knowing she had succeeded in hitting her target.

Elinor sighed, rubbing her temples at her rebellious daughter. She did not understand how they thought Merida was like her. She did not remember being this stubborn (something she inherited from her father), and rebellious in following tradition.

Soon the maid Merida had encountered in the kitchen entered with a silver plate and three letters on it. She walked over to the queen and gave her the letters directly.

"Thank you Maudie" Elinor thanked the maid as she opened the letters and read through them her eyes widening.

"Boy's you are excused," she told the triplets who ran out with the sweet buns inside their clothes falling out on their way.

"What did I do now?" Merida sighed. She knew that when her brothers were excused it meant that she was in for it.

"Fergus! They accepted!" Elinor spoke, "The clan leaders have accepted."

That caused the king to stop mid-bite and look to his daughter awkwardly, "Fergus!" he was shocked out of his musing by his wife.

"Well….umm, Merida you see….." he stuttered nervously.

Elinor sighed at her husbands cowardice. He could face a bear with no weapons yet feared his daughter rage.

"The clan leaders have decided to accept our proposal. They will all be coming here with their first-born sons to compete for your hand in marriage" Elinor exclaimed excitedly.

"DAD!" Merida shouted.

"mmmm… Your mmofer …." He tried to speak as he had his mouth filled with meat.

"I don't see what the big deal is. This is what you have been preparing for your whole life."

"NO!" She shouted in rage tears pooling around her eyes. She could not believe what she just heard from her mother. She had been raised like cattle to be sold, "That is what you have been preparing me for, not me!" she got up from the table taking her bow with her.

"You can't make me. You can't, and I won't let you!" Her scream echoed through the large castle ignoring her mother calls as she ran.

"Fergus! Do something!"

"Merida" he called back and tried to get up from the table only to find his wooden leg attached to a rope and the rope to the table, "BOYS!"

Elinor got up and followed after her daughter. She could not understand what was so wrong with that. After all, it was a princesses duty to do what was best for her kingdom.

Reaching Merida's room. Elinor entered to find her daughter slashing away at the wooden post of her bed with a steel sword.

"I don't want to, and you can't make me!" Merida said tearfully as she gave one last slash before crashing in a pool of emotion.

Elinor sighed, "Once there was a great kingdom ruled by a wise king" she began, "The King had four sons, one was wise, the other just, one was compassionate, and the eldest strong. The king decided that he would share the throne upon his passing, but the eldest did not wish to share the throne. He wanted it for himself he wanted to follow his own path and ignore his father wishes. His wish to go against his father led to the ruin of the whole kingdom."

"That's a nice Story" she sniffled, "But that has nothing to do with me."

"It's not just a story. Legends are lessons that ring with truth" Elinor stated "And I would advise you to make your peace with this, the clans are coming to present their son."

"It's not fair" Merida hissed in anger.

"It's marriage not the end of the world" Elinor stated as she left Merida's room.

Line break

One Week later

It had been a week since Merida had been informed that she was to be wed to the winner of the Highland games. The games were meant to prove their strength or in layman's terms a pissing contest. They had not come here to prove their sons were worthy of her hand. No, it was a way to prove who had the better seed.

Currently, the four clan head were gathered in the main hall of the castle. The first to introduce themselves were the Macintosh. Their leader Lord Macintosh had half his face painted blue with his proud long hair flowing wildly. Then came the Mcguffin clan. They were the typical Scottish men. Long thick beard and a big beer gut. And lastly was the Dingwall whose leader was the shortest among all the leader. Each of them presented their son who look to be identical copies of their father.

The only one that did not seem to be an exact copy of his father was Lord Dingwall son who looked a bit spacy.

Merida sat there her face sour and pain evident on her face as she paid no interest when they all announced themselves.

After all their sons were introduced, King Fergus announced (with the help of his queen) that they had all gathered to fight for the fair maiden's hand. It was during that announcement that a spark of hope lit within Merida as it was mention that the first born of each clan could participate in the games. And that included the Dunbroch's clan which was her father clan.

While Merida was busy planning a way to escape her marriage, a brawl began between the three visiting clans. King Fergus tried to intervene per his wife's silent demand, but it was for nothing as he ended up joining the brawl and was only stop by the queen dragging them by the ear like a bunch of misbehaving children.

"In accordance with our laws by the rights of our heritage only the first born of each of the great leaders may participate" Elinor explained once again, "And thus compete for the hand of the princess of Dunbroch. Through fits of strength in the games, and it is customary to have the princess choose the task in which her suitor will be chosen."

It was then Merida jumped out of her seat, "Archery!" she said until she composed herself, "I mean I pick archery."

She had been planning on entering and just wing it, but now she could actually choose something she was good at. Now she was one hundred percent sure she could win and be free!

"The game shall commence tomorrow with the archery contest being the last" Elinor announced and everyone took off to enjoy the feast. The table was full of meat and beer alike.

Merida sips away unseen by all. Her mother would be busy trying to rein their unruly behavior. After all, when all four leaders gathered it was a sure way to start a brawl.

Going up to her room and changing into a more comfortable set of clothes. She ran out to the stables and headed out to the forest. To a hidden cave out in the forest.

Reaching the cave Merida jumped off of her horse, and ran into the cave only to find a big black lizard sleeping around a small fire and a young man scribbling in a small book.

"Hiccup!" Merida shouted waking up the sleeping dragon.

"Merida" Hiccup replied smiling as the redhead came running in.

"I found a way to escape my marriage!" She exclaimed gleefully as she hugged him tightly.

"Merida… can't…. Breathe" he struggled out.

"Sorry I was too excited," She said blushing and took a step back, "But I can break away from my marriage!" she gave a jump of joy,

"That's great" Hiccup smiled at the excited redhead, "So what is this amazing plan of yours."

That stopped Merida in mid-celebration, "Well I haven't had the time to come up with an actual plan, but all I have to do is to beat every clan heir in an archery contest!"

"Ok, go back and tell me how that works" he arched his eyebrow inquisitive.

"My mother announced that the first born of each clan including the Dunbroch can participate and win the hand of the fair maiden. And as I am said maiden I can choose the contest that will decide my fate." Merida explained

"And since your best skill involves a bow and arrow you choose something that will be in your favor" Hiccup summarized.

"Exactly!" She jumped with joy.

"But will the other clans accept it?" Hiccup asked." Someone will object to you participating especially your mother."

"W-well I just won't tell anyone," She said nervously," I refused to have my destiny be taken away." She stomped her foot in anger.

Hiccup sighed hoping her plan worked as smoothly as she expected it too.

It had been months since Hiccup had departed from Rome. There was not a day that went by that he did not think of Francesca and the only man that had taken him in.

Ever since he had left Rome, nightmares had plagued his sleep almost every night. And until a week ago he hadn't had human contact, only having Toothless as company. He had gone back to live as he had before meeting Da Vinci. Finding a nice abandoned cave where no one dared to go and making it home for the time he stayed. He had begun studying everything that caught his attention, and whatever managed to distract him from thinking about her.

He had arrived at this land called Scotland after traveling from one place to another never staying more than a day or two. It had been due to having met Merida that he had decided to stick around for longer than anywhere else.

He still remembered the first time he had met her.

Flashback

The sound of hooves hitting the ground echoed in the quiet forest. Merida rode with no direction out of the castle tears running down her face.

Her mother had just informed her that she was to be wed to one of the clan heirs her clan was allied with. She was meant to be given away as a trophy wife to the winner of a contest. A contest, a stupid contest was going to decide her future. Her freedom striped from her due to her being a princess. It was laughable; a princess was meant to give up her happiness, her freedom for what those around her expected from her.

Her mother just could not understand that she was not like her. She did not wish to be a princess she wanted adventure, she wanted to be free and happy. None of that mattered to her though. She expected her to be the perfect princess something she was not nor did she wish to be.

Soon her thoughts came to a halt when her horse bucked and pushed her of its back.

"Ow! What is the problem, Angus!" She cried in pain as she landed on a rock hitting her bum rather hard.

"Whoa, easy boy" Merida heard a voice surprising her. No one was meant to be out in the forest at this time. No one dared to go out in the forest with Mor'du living around the castle. Everyone in the castle feared him after having seen the bear take out Fergus's leg.

"Who is out there!" Merida shouted her vision covered by Angus. She feared they were being invaded by those barbarians. The Vikings that lived in a smaller island a few days out on the sea. Her heart raced, imagination running wild at seeing a brute the size of a bear with a thick long beard, and his body covered in scars and tattoos.

Grabbing her trusted bow from the bag on Angus she drew and pointed the arrow at the would-be invader. And it was not the 'brute' she expected to find. It was a boy about her age with a lizard . . . No. No, a Dragon!

She could not believe that those legends were true. Dragons really existed! The moments she laid eyes on the creature the black lizard shot forth a blue fire ball out of its mouth hitting the tree behind her causing her to drop her bow in fear.

"Toothless enough!" The boy instructed with finality.

Merida looked at the boy next to the dragon. She half expected the dragon to maul him eating him whole but to her surprise the dragon sat like a dog, however, still keeping his glare at her.

"Are you alright" The boy spoke softly looking at her. He showed her his palms showing he meant no harm.

"W-who a-are- y-you?" She stuttered in a high pitched voice scared beyond her imagination.

"I'm Hiccup, and this, is toothless" He pointed at himself and then at the dragon who was still glaring, "We mean no harm he just does not like it when you point weapons at him," He replied soothingly trying to calm the terrified girl.

"T-that's a dragon!" She shrieked.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow not expecting people here knowing about them.

"Yes" He replied slowly, "Are they common around here"

"They are legends" Merida spoke, ignoring Hiccup trying to make sense out of this. After all, they were supposed to be fairy tales.

Her burst did answer his question. Now he knew they were myths around here too. He had found dragon though his travel, but they all kept away from humans hiding from them, and only few ever saw them. The populace seemed to only think of them as legends. It appeared that they were all around Viking territory only. At least from what he had seen.

Hiccup tried to get closer to the Redhead, but she retreated in utter fear.

"What is your name?" He asked stopping as soon as he saw her move back. He hoped to calm the horse which was glaring at Toothless as if ready to defend the girl.

Finally, Merida acknowledges him. She had been staring at the Dragon since she saw him expecting for it to eat her alive.

"Me-Merida" she replied.

"Well, Merida I mean you no harm we were just looking for a place to camp for the night." Not that it mattered now, as now they had to look for another place to stay. He did not want a repeat of what had happened a few weeks ago. Torches, pitchforks, and rocks were not something you brought to a farewell party.

"See we mean no harm," Hiccup said as he patted the horse's head.

Merida still looked tense not trusting a word out of his mouth. He had a dragon as his pet after all who knew of what he was capable.

Hiccup sighed, and dropped all of his weapons on the ground. He walked up to the girl who tensed, and he held out his hand in a calming manner. He could not help but compare this to the first time he managed to get close to Toothless. Unarming oneself and approaching the subject calmly and slowly.

Hiccup reached her and extended his arm extending his arm in a hand shake motion as a peaceful gesture.

Merida looked at his hand. She tensed the moment he extended his arm towards her, but was surprised when he opened his palm and now she understood. She shakily raised her arm which had been at her side holding her dress tightly and grabbed his hand

Flashback End

He had planned to move on the next day after meeting the young redhead, but something had prevented him from leaving. In the end they had become good friends and her company had kept him sane. After not having human contact for months it felt refreshing whenever the redhead visited.

"Anyway where are you going?" she asked as she looked at several bags pack. Then she realized what that meant, "You're leaving?" her breath hitched, and tears began to swell around her eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "Don't leave."

Hiccup sighed, "I'm not leaving today" it was left unsaid that there was going to be a time when he truly had too. As much as he loved being around the redhead he didn't feel like he belonged here, this was not his place, for that he was still searching.

"Alright"

"I'm heading to one of the Viking islands. I want to see what they are like." Hiccup said as he picked one of the bags and attached it to Toothless back.

"What!" Merida exclaimed, "You can't! They're brutes and savages. . . And you are a Viking" she ended up saying in a high pitched voice. She felt like an idiot for insulting her best friend.

"It's alright. They might be as you describe them, but I would like to find out." He chuckled at her reddening face. The redhead was boisterous and lacked the inner filter most people had. She spoke her mind when she wanted to, to whomever she wanted to.

"Well, are you leaving now?" she asked curiously.

"No, I was planning to leave at dusk when the sun is setting, and the sky is dark. I want to simply observe them. I do not wish to interact with them. Why?"

"We can go and explore the forest!" She exclaimed happily.

"But don't you know this forest like the back of your hand."

"Yes, but it's fun to do it with someone else. Plus you're not doing anything too important, so common" Merida grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the cave to explore the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone pointed out that Hiccup was 16 in the first movie so I am making him 17 (currently) and Merida, Elsa and Camicazi. <strong>

**As for the pairing if you are still confused are Elsa, Merida, and Camicazi. No more no less.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Next Day_

The following morning had gone as Merida had expected. Her mother had burst into her room with a cheerful smile and two maids in loyally following her. They forced the sleeping girl out of her bed and pushed her in into a bath full of freezing cold water. They began to bathe her, dolling her up for her future husband. Her mother had once again picked up the most restrictive dress she could find. One that barely allowed her any movement whatsoever, and on her head was once again a ridiculously tight bonnet. In her mind she looked hideous, but in her mother's eyes she was the perfect princess.

This time the color of the dress was ivory, the closest thing they had to white since the white dress was being saved for her wedding day. It was extremely tight around her waist, hips, breasts and buttocks. The bonnet was the same color as the dress.

Elinor clapped joyfully, proud of her daughter. In her eyes she looked like a princess should.

Merida wished she could set the offencive garment on fire.

As per a princesses duty, according to her mother, she had to entertain the guests, specially the three teens that were intending to win her hand.

That was what annoyed Merida the most.

They were all hormonal teens that wouldn't attempt to make conversation with her and spent most of the time staring at her beautiful body. There were even times she had to remind them where her eyes were, perverts. She didn't bother remembering their names. She simply remembered them by their characteristics. One was extremely narcissistic to the point that he was more feminine than she was, he seemed to think that he was God's gift to women and that Merida would ultimately be his no matter the competition.

The next one was the gentle giant. While he was the only one that attempted to make conversation with her for the first five minutes, four minutes longer than the other two, he still behaved like a pathetic, egotistical, hormonal boy. He had tremendous strength and broke just about anything he touched unwillingly. So far he was the only one that she could stand, and lastly was the wooden log. He looked and was as dumb as a simple tree trunk. He made no attempt to make any conversation with her, and stared shamelessly at her body with his index finger on his lips looking lost in his disgusting mind, obviously undressing her with thoughts, so obvious in fact that Merida had to suppress the urge to either cover herself or punch this log out. No easy feat for already angered princess.

They were all horrible, and never in a million years would she pick any of the three to wed. In the back of her mind the only person who had not gawked relentlessly at her body was by far, Hiccup. After all they weren't the first teenage boys she had caught staring at her. The castle had several families living with them. Mainly the guards and maid's families. They usually lived in rooms far away from the hall and away from her family's side of the castle. They lived there simply in case of an emergency. Of course, families also included teenage boys and girls that would take over their parents duties when they could no longer do it themselves. Even with those families living in the castle there was more empty rooms that were barely used. So there were absolutely no problems with having them stay in the castle.

At the time she felted if there was someone watching her whenever she bathed. She half expected it her three brothers doing it in an attempt to prank her. If it was them, there wouldn't be much of a fuss since they were too young to be doing it for lewd purposes. However, she knew that there were no peepholes in her chambers, but the feeling was always there. Of course, she found a solution to her problem. She had nailed several metal stakes on each wall and tied ropes on them to create a square. Then she had placed blankets on each rope to shield her from anyone's view. It was an extra layer of protection she had devised. When she had been questioned about it she had simply pointed at her three brothers and no one had ever bothered her again.

She hadn't had that feeling in years till now. She nearly shudder as each boy tried to give her hug when she tried to excused herself. Luckily her brother had intercepted them when they had tried. Each with a guard's helmet on as if saying 'No, Step away from our sister'. Of course, that tender moment was ruined when they also started a brawl between all the men. They were masters of chaos able to ensue fights with little to no effort.

Merida had retreated to her throne and seated herself next to her father. She watched as the battle ensued, and simply waited for her mother to stop it.

Elinor the stern queen had the ability to shush the whole room with a simple gaze. Being able to stop any brawl without a single word. That is what she did, conveying her power over the congregation of men. She stood up from her throne and walked up to her husband and the three other leaders and pulled them by their ears just like she had done the previous day. All four leaders were always eager to get into a brawl. It was always her that had to put a stop to them. Of course, she always liked to wait a few minutes to stop their brawls.

There were at least two more brawls before the games began.

The first event was the Caver Toss where competitors balanced a long log vertically. The objective of the game was to throw it so the end they were holding pointed to the sky and the other end landed on the ground. They were judged on how vertical the log landed. The straighter it was at its landing moment. The more points the person was rewarded.

Then there was the Weight Throw. This consisted of swinging a heavy metal ball with a chain attached to it, with competitors only using one hand to launch it as far as possible. The most popular technique used was the spinning technique.

There was also the Scottish Hammer Throw, Maide Leisg, and Stone Put. Each was a way to prove who was the strongest since each was meant to measure one's strength, or in simple terms it was a pissing contest.

Of course, each stemmed from tradition.

A word that Merida had begun to hate since this whole thing had begun.

The time for the archery competition was nearing, and Merida could hardly stow her excitement.

Merida was seated in a smaller version of the castle's throne room watching the games. It had a big chair for her father to his right was her mother Elinor, and to the left was herself. The twins bench was to their mothers right. Of course, they were not sitting there at the moment. They could only sigh and hope that they weren't planning to burn down the whole castle.

Their look alike throne chairs had a roof to protect them from the sun, and had the perfect vantage point to watch the archery contest. The three clan flags were hoisted behind each heir. They were all being coached by their fathers.

"Merida what are you looking for?" Fergus asked looking to his left.

"The triplets you know. Who knows what trouble they are getting themselves in" Merida lied smoothly.

Fergus nodded and looked towards the field bored. This was by far the least exciting game out of all of them. It wasn't a competition where they could show their strength. It was more about skill.

Merida sighed in relief, but couldn't help but look towards the sky hoping to see a black spot within the white clouds.

"Common already! Get on with the games" Fergus shouted.

There was a roar from all the men showing that they agreed with the king.

Between the shouts of all the men. Merida heard the recognizable roar from Toothless. No one seemed to have heard it. But she could tell who it belonged too. Looking around to the sky and the forest. She spotted a lizard on top of the highest tree. Hiccup had made sure to stick to the shade to hide both of them.

Hiccup was wearing a black leather suit made out of Toothless scales. It was something he had created to sneak around places more easily. Of course, it also worked well during the day so long as he stayed in the shadows.

Merida smiled not sure if he could see her doing it. Seeing him here gave her the courage to defy what was years of traditions. Not that she cared.

While everyone was distracted as the first participant prepared to shot their one and only arrow for this competition. Merida snuck away taking her bow and quiver with her. It was quite amazing that no one noticed her grab her clan's banner. After all the thing was humongous.

The first to step up to the plate was the gentle giant as Merida remembered him by. Knowing full well that he had tremendous strength he drew the arrow and with the least amount of strength he pulled it back and shot it towards the target. The arrow landed on the most outer ring.

Lord Dingwall and Macintosh laughed at the boys poorly aim. This was after all a way to measure their offspring skills and by extension theirs.

Next up was the narcissistic heir. He steps up taking the most ridiculous pose imaginable. But even that would not stop his adoring fans from cheering him on. You could tell he thrived on the attention with his constant hair swipes. He drew the arrow with utmost confidence in his skill. It appeared to everyone especially his fans that he was an expert at this. He drew back the arrow and fired it off expecting a perfect shot.

But to his surprised the arrow landed on the second most inner ring. It was much closer than the gentle giants shot. But even so he whined like a child by throwing his bow on the ground and raging like a lunatic.

Merida shudder to think of him as her future husband.

Next up was Lord Dingwall son. Merida could only look on with pity. He was by far the least likely to even know how to use a bow. A fact for which she thanked her lucky stars. Being married to someone like him would be even worse than the narcissistic heir. When she had tried to make a conversation with him this morning all he had done was stared at her cleavage and a 'mmmm' sound that came out of his mouth.

Picking his bow from the ground and trying to take an arrow out of his quiver which caused all of the other arrows to fall to the ground. He looked at the bow like a caveman would a hammer and tried to understand how it worked.

Fed up with the young heir.

"Get on with it already!" Fergus shouted from his seat causing the boy to jumped and shot his arrow. What most would say was the luckiest shot ever. The arrow landed directly in the center of the target. Hitting the red circle in the middle.

Merida could not keep the horror from her face. This was just her luck. If her plan didn't work out she was going to be forced to spend her life with _him_. He had the attention span of a log!

Everyone cheered as the young heir hit the target right in the middle. No one was as happy as his father.

Merida couldn't help but cringe as Lord Dingwall a _Lord _purposely showed his bare buttocks to the other Lords.

'_Yea, respectable Lords.'_

This were the same men her mother wanted her to respect.

If they behaved worse than her five-year brothers. Than there was no hope for the future of their clans.

Just as Queen Elinor rose from her eat to congratulate the winner with a strained smile.

Even the Queen herself did not wished to have him as her son-in-law, but traditions demanded that it be done this way. And she was raised to follow traditions.

The Dunbroch flag was raised.

Everyone turned to the person who had planted the flag.

"As per our laws and traditions! The first born of each clan is allowed to compete and as the first born of the Dunbroch's clan I'll be shooting for my own hand!" Merida stated, standing proudly and her bow in her hands.

Everyone stared at her flabbergasted at her words. This had never happened before.

Queen Elinor only looked on in both anger and shame. She had disobeyed her again and she had done so in front of the other Lords shaming the Dunbroch clan! But she also knew that she had just repeated what she had said when the competition had been announced. The first born was allowed to compete, but never had the maiden competed for her own hand.

This violated tradition!

"Merida!" Elinor gather her long dress in her hand lifting as to not trip and walked towards her daughter.

Merida took her cue and took aim to the target. But her tight dress restricted movement.

"Damn dress!" She curses as she stretched the dress out until it ripped.

As soon as she had enough mobility she began taking aim at the target the MacGuffin heir had taken aim at. The only difference was that her arrow landed precisely on the center. Moving to the next target where the Macintosh heir had fired. Proving her skill, she walked right past the target firing her arrow landing in the red circle. It just proved how skillful she was with the bow shaming the young heir.

Lastly was the hardest shot. The arrow itself was right on the center.

"Merida! Don't you dare loose another arrow!" The Queen shouted angrily as she made her way to her daughter.

Merida ignored her, and took aim at the target. She stayed still for a few seconds. She stilled her breathing and took aim. Just as her mother was about to reach her she fired her arrow. As it flew something that most expected could never happen occurred. Merida's arrow not only landed in the center, but it split the previous arrow in half. It was the best shot anyone had ever seen, and one that no one had ever made.

Merida turned to look at her mother standing next to her rage clearly written on her face. Merida stood her ground and looked her straight in her eyes showing her conviction and her inner strength.

* * *

><p>Sitting on Toothless from the highest tree in the forest. Hiccup looked on as his friend walked across the field firing arrows at the targets. He knew that everyone of them were dead center. He didn't need to see the crowds faces to know.<p>

Hiccup was aware of her skills with the bow. He had never seen anyone who could do what she did with it. Firing three arrows in one shot and hitting her target one hundred percent was an amazing feat.

As Merida shot her last arrow.

Hiccup looked as her mother grabbed her bow and dragged her by the arm towards the castle. Merida struggle to escape her grip but he could see that she was unfortunately having no luck.

He let out a long and exhausted sighed.

He knew she would be going to his cave when night fell.

"Let's go Toothless. I have to patch myself up before Merida gets there."

Hiccup looked at his left shoulder where dry blood was smeared over his clothes, and a deep gash on his stomach.

Toothless jumped from the tree and flew towards the cave.

* * *

><p>Elinor walked straight to the castle leaving all the Lords behind.<p>

Never had she been this humiliated in her life! By her own daughter, no less. In front of the Lords she dared to defy her wishes, participated in a competition she was never supposed to be in and she had fought against tradition.

Walking up the stairs into Merida room.

Elinor pushed her daughter inside the room throwing the bow on the floor.

"Out of all the asinine things you have ever done. This takes the cake. You have ruined the name of the Dunbroch clan, and have humiliated both your father and I!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do. Just do nothing as I was forced to marry someone I didn't love. Do nothing as my own parents give me away in a stupid contest!" She yelled back furiously letting her temper get the best of her.

"You were ordered to follow tradition! You are a princess and you should learn to act like one!"

"So what! If tradition orders me to simply spread my legs for some random boy I should just do it without questioning it!" Merida yelled.

Elinor Looked at her daughter with rage. Involuntarily she raised her hand without thinking and delivered a swift slap across her cheek.

Both were momentarily stunned.

Never had Merida been struck in her life, and never had Elinor had to raise her hand on her children. It had never gotten to the point of raising hand to strike one of her children.

But in a moment of rage she hadn't given it much thought. It was one of those moments when you either say or do something you never thought you ever would. It was an action that she would deeply regret for the rest of her life.

Elinor still acting on her emotions she grabbed Merida's bow and threw it into the fire. The sound of wood crackling and the string snapping was heard as it touched the fire. She looked at her daughter her face flushed crimson red breathing heavily.

Until her mind caught up with what she had done. It dawned on her the moment she saw her daughter's cheek red with an imprint of her hand and the tears that ran freely down her face.

Elinor stared at her hand in horror before the sound of wood burning reached her ears.

Merida grabbed the nearest object which so happens to be her sword and threw at her mother most precious object. It hit the family tapestry which had her mother, father and her. It was something her mother had made as per tradition. It didn't have her brothers in it because they hadn't been born at that time.

She threw the sword at the tapestry ripping it in half.

"I hate you!"

With those words she ran out of the room. Heading to a place where she knew she would be accepted.

A thick lump formed in Elinor's throat as her daughter uttered those awful words. But it wasn't her words that had hurt her. It was her very own actions.

Rushing to the fireplace she grabbed the fire iron and pulled the bow out. It came out charred and almost broken. The wood which was a soft ivory was now charcoal black. The string had snapped completely and what little of it that was left had already burned away.

The bow held so many memories. It was something Merida and her father shared. Something she was jealous of at times. When Merida had been born she had this fantasy of a little girl who was always attached to her. She had this fantasy about the perfect princess, grooming her into the perfect lady. But instead she had turned out to be more like her father. Unrefined with a love for adventure and a stubborn streak. While she loved Fergus she did not like the influence he had on their daughter.

It might have been due to her expectation of having that relationship with her.

Looking at the bow Elinor tried to hold back the tears that were building up. This might have been the worst mistake of her life.

* * *

><p>Running through the castle halls as fast as her two legs could take her. Merida wiped the tears that ran down her face.<p>

She could still feel the stinging on her cheek. Never had her mother struck her before. It just wasn't the way they were brought up. However tension had been running high since Merida had been informed of bleak future.

The young redhead refused to have her future taken away. It was like she had been brought up to be given away as a peace offering to the other clans. To be the perfect wife that followed her husband's every command. She was not going to simply accept the plan her mother had laid out. She was going to fight it until the bitter end.

Running through the less frequent halls Merida ran to the stables where angus was. She mounted the horse and rode to where Hiccup was. She did not want to be in the castle tonight. Her mother seemed to care very little of her happiness and simply expected her to be okay with what she deemed a perfect life.

Dashing out of the castle through the gated bridge. Merida headed to the forest where she knew she would find comfort.

Sadly the moon wasn't shining as brightly as it used to. The path was difficult to see for her and even worse for her steed. As much as she wanted to dash through the forest as fast as possible Merida recognized the danger to herself and Angus with such low visibility.

Trotting through the dark forest Merida spotted a light…

No, it was a wisp.

They were a legend. They were supposed to lead one to their destiny.

Stopping to look at the wisp. Merida pondered whether to follow the magical light or to ignore it.

The temptation was too great. If the legends were true, then her fate could be changed to wherever the wisp lead her.

If dragons were real, then why shouldn't magic be real too.

Getting off Angus. Merida began following the wisp much to her mount displeasure.

"Common Angus don't be a scaredy cat" Merida said, but Angus still did not follow. Merida rolled her eyes and followed the wisp hoping it took her to place where she could change her destiny.

Following the trail of wisps a sudden breeze pushed her hair into her face. Moving her hair from her face she noticed a small house embedded into the side of a small hill with a tree on top of it. The roots all over the small house making it look like there was a door on the side of the small hill.

"That wasn't there before" Merida mused out loud, and against common sense she followed the wisp that were leading her to the wooden door on the side of the small hill.

Reaching the door Merida stood there for a few second not knowing what to do.

Did she knock? Or open the door.

The decision was made for her when the door opened. Standing on the other side was a small old woman with grey hair tied in a small bun, the craziest eyes she had ever seen, a wart the size of a golf ball clearly visible on her long and pointed nose. Her skin was as pale as the moon, her odor was so revolting it could have frighten away even the mighty Mordo and she wore the most tattered and baggy clothes clothes her shirt more of a gown. Never before had Merida been this much on edge never before had she truly sensed an evil so encompassing that she could barely refuse to enter, to see what this monstrosity had to offer. To understand why the wisps had lead her here instead of anywhere else, and the only thought she could manage was "why didn't I go to Hiccup."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>

**This chapter was supposed to have been posted yesterday, but I forgot to post it. _**

**Pairing Hiccup/Elsa/Merida/Camicazi.**


End file.
